Sing Me A New Tune
by super-cool-flying-vampire-cows
Summary: Jasmine is the best friend of Susan, she is taken to the world of narnia having no idea why she is here but she soon finds out her purpose and is granted a gift she is forever grateful for. Oc-Caspain
1. Intro

As long as i can remember i have known the Pensives. I have lived across the road from them for years and have been friends with Susan for the entire time as we are best friends. She has been there for all the terrible times in my life especially when i was in a car accident when i was three, my vocal cords were damaged and have been unable to speak ever since. It has now been 13 years and Susan and i are still the best of friends even with me being mute, she makes sure i always have a notebook and pen with me so i can communicate with her and everyone else.  
This story starts with me Jasmine (Jinxy) Riddle, how my life went from just knowing the Pensives and being in the dark about their adventures in Narnia, then being thrown into Narnia and finally realising there is someone out there that likes me; maybe even love me, and they don't care that i can't talk. This is the story of my adventure in Narnia and how i have found love with the last person that was expected and being able to forget about the person that hurt me so.

**Description.**

**Name-** Jasmine (Jinxy) Riddle

**Eyes- **A bright emerald green

**Hair- **Past the shoulders black long hair.

**Height- **5'5

**Age- **16

_Can someone tell me if they like this or if i should add more as this is my first story well fanfic. _


	2. Chapter 1

Jasmine's thoughts  
"Talking"  
#Jasmine's written reply#

_Six months earlier._

I was walking down the hall of Susan's house as she asked me to spend the night, as I was walking I heard Susan and Peter arguing from Peter's room. Trying not to be seen I quickly got to the edge of the door and heard something I wished never to hear.  
"Peter, why won't you just listen to reason and give her a chance."  
"Because Susan why would I want to date someone who can't talk, I would at least like to hold a intellectual conversation with the person I'm dating, not just see her nod."  
"But Peter she likes you a lot and if you just try, and she is intelligent you just choose to ignore it."  
"Susan I told you NO. I'm not going to date her she is like a doll, just looks at you and it looks like she's confused, and I don't want to have to constantly have to read her reply, why do you think I keep away from her. She should go find someone else to like and leave me alone, I don't like her and I never will, so please go and tell her that."  
"PETER PENSIVE! YOU ARE THE MOST EGOTISTIC PERSON I HAVE EVER MET, NOT GOING TO GIVE SOMEONE A CHANCE JSUT BECAUSE SHE CAN'T TALK."After I heard Susan yell, I left, silently crying to myself.  
Stupid me, to think that the boy that I like would like me, after all he is right, I can't talk and if we ever had a conversation he would always have to read my reply. I then decided that I would forget about Peter like he wishes, in fact I will forget about any guy I like for if Peter is this shallow then maybe other guys will be too.  
Peter was so nice and to think he was a shallow bastard this whole time after I finished that thought Susan had entered the room and saw the tear stains on my face.  
"Oh Jasmine, you heard that, I'm so sorry I just thought if I told him, he might return your feelings, I mean I just wanted you to be happy and it turns out he won't like you because you can't talk." As Susan was going on I was writing my reply down for her.  
#Susan, it's ok. I've decided to give up on peter for he is a shallow bastard and I should just forget about him. # As Susan read my reply; she looked up smiled at me and just nodded. We decided that what had happened tonight would never be mentioned again. That night was the night I never gave peter any of my attention again.


	3. Chapter 2

As the Pensives are running around their house getting ready for another day of school, they hear a piercing whistle come from the front of the house. The immediately know that Jasmine is outside waiting to go to school with them. See I have only started blowing my emergency whistle to get the Pensives out of the house because Susan's watch broke so know they have to depend on me to tell them when we have to leave for school. Edmund and Lucy were the first to met me outside then peter, who I haven't even had a conversation to since I heard his fight with Susan, seeing everyone outside but Susan I was surprised.  
*Maybe with Susan's watch broken it is taking a toll on her being on time* after that thought Susan rushed out of the house and met us, we then started on our way.  
"How was your night?"  
#Very good Susan thanks for asking how about you. #  
"it was eventful, Lucy and Edmund fighting again then Peter and Edmund going at each other. At least they stopped after I yelled at them all." As Susan was saying this I started to feel like something was tugging on me, pulling me away from Susan. I then saw the same look on the Pensives face as well, they all shared a knowing look and before I could ask then what was up they grabbed hands just as I saw nothing but black.

As I come too, all I can remember id being with the Pensives walking to school, and then feeling the tugging, then hitting the cold hard ground. I looked around at my settings to see that I was in the forest completely confused as to how I got here, and not seeing any of the Pensives at all.  
*Where the hell am I? I don't even remember living anywhere near a forest. Maybe it was the pull i felt. Hey where the hell did my bag go, it's got all my books in it, well at least I still have my pen and clipboard so I will be able to talk to someone.* With that last thought I quickly got up and tried to find my way out of this forest or at least for some other person so I could find out where the hell I am.

**With the Pensives on the beach!  
**"Where back in Narnia YES!" The Pensives ran into the ocean but Edmund tripped over a bag.  
"Hey whose is this?" Susan looked at Edmund and quickly jumped up from the water grabbing the bag from Edmunds hands.  
"This is Jasmines bag. Oh no, she could be somewhere in Narnia, she's never been here before and if someone sees her and she can't talk they could think she's being rude. We have to find her"  
"How did she even get to Narnia, I mean she's never been here before so why would she be here, maybe you were holding her bag Sue that's why it's here."  
"Peter I've known Jasmine for years and she never lets anyone hold her bag, she won't even let me so if her bag is here with us that has to mean she's somewhere in Narnia. So Peter we are going to find her and you are going to help. GOT IT."  
"Fine I'll help you look Sue but I'm telling you she won't be here, why would they bring her to Narnia, I mean we are the King and Queens but Jasmines never been here before so why would she be here."  
"Oh Peter you insufferable little..."  
"Here they go again Lou."  
"Maybe we could go and try to find Jasmine while they continue their fight; I mean we use to live here remember so it shouldn't be too hard. Right Ed."  
"Right." And with that said the two younger Pensives walked away from the fight of their two older siblings to go and find Jasmine Sues best friend and also one of theirs as well.

**Back with Jasmine after the two older Pensive siblings caught up with the younger one and they have been to ****Cair Paravel  
**I have been wondering around these woods for hours from what I can tell, I mean my watch isn't working so I can only assume it has been hours unless I'm becoming delirious.  
*I feel like I'm just walking around in circles, this is so boring and I haven't even found any sign of life. I still have yet to even figure out how I got here but some of this forest looks like my dreams.* With these thoughts going through my head I kept walking through the forest trying to find someone when I crash into something.  
*My god that hurt.* When all of a sudden I here a voice.  
"Are you ok?" All I do is simply nod my head. I then look up to see who I ran into when I realize that I had in fact had not run into the young handsome man who had asked me if I was ok, but the tree that he was standing next to.  
"Good I am glad to know you are ok. That was a pretty nasty fall you took after you ran into the tree. By the way, why is a young beautiful maiden like you out here in the woods?" I quickly located my pen and paper and began to write my reply.  
#Good sir, my name is Jasmine and I don't know why I am in these woods, I was walking on my way to school when I felt a pull then when I wake up, I was in these woods and have been looking for a way out for hours. By the way what is your name? #  
"Why I am Prince Caspian X, and you've been in these woods for hours, and if I may ask, why is it that you are writing your reply instead of speaking." This is what I had dreaded for him to ask me why I wasn't talking, most people shun me or think I'm weird or they even pity me.  
*He's so nice and handsome, if I tell him I can't talk, will he think of me the same way that Peter did.* I quickly got out my paper and pen and wrote my reply to Prince Caspian once again.  
#Well I am unable to talk so that is why I am writing my reply's instead of talking. # As he read this he kept on a sombre looking face, the way he was looking made me think the worst of what could happen.  
"Well, I suppose I could help you find you way back to where you have come from Jasmine, what is the name of the place that you have come from called."  
#England, where is it that I Am Prince Caspian. #  
"England, never heard of it. You are in Narnia Jasmine and please call me Caspian."  
#Narnia where is that. I have never heard of this place before and have never seen it on any maps. #  
"Well England is not on any of the maps of Narnia I have seen. I shall try and help you get back though."  
#Thank you so very much Pri...I mean Caspian. #  
"Your welcome Jasmine, it would be a pleasure to help you." He then put his hand out to help me get up after realizing that I was still on the ground, I grabbed his hand and got up. He then lead me away from the way I was going and obviously taking me somewhere where he could help me, or at least i hope he was.


	4. Chapter 3

As Caspian lead me along, he told me about how he came to be in the forest; he explained that his uncle had wanted him dead now as he has an heir to take the throne so he sees no point in keeping Caspian alive. He explained to me that he heard a noise (obviously me falling) and decided to go check it out but left his horse behind so he could see what it is and if it actually posed a threat to him.  
As we neared where Caspian had left his horse, we heard hooves of his uncle's soldiers that had found Caspian trail once again.  
"Quickly Jasmine, I want you to run that way as fast as you can, don't look back and just keep running ok, I don't want those soldiers to find you otherwise they will most likely kill you ok."  
All I could do was simply nod my head and run as Caspian had instructed me to do seeing as I wished not to endanger him any further then what he was. I kept running for what seemed like hours to me until it was night fall, I knew that I would have to soon take a rest but I couldn't help but think about what could've happened to Caspian. I soon told myself that he would be fine, that he got away and then went to find myself a nice place to spend the night. I soon found and nice little hollow inside a tree where from what I could see, nothing had claimed the hollow I was about to sleep in as its home. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about what will happen to me in this place, how Caspian is at the moment and where the Pevensie's are as well; were they ok? Do they know this place? As all these thoughts went through my head, I didn't realise that I in fact had slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Pevensie's POV  
**After Lucy and Edmund had left Sue and Peter to their fight, the older siblings soon realised that both of their younger siblings had gone missing. They quickly looked around and noticed that the two of them were heading up towards the ruins that lay in Narnia. They soon caught up to their younger siblings but then split up again once they reached the ruins to look around.  
"I wonder who lived here?" Susan asked Lucy as she passed her by, Lucy quick to reply told Susan her thought of who did live here.  
"I think we did, only know it' different." They kept looking around until it was decided that Cair Paravel was attacked and by the looks of it only shortly after they had left Narnia.

**Back with Jasmine  
**I slowly woke up the next day after sleeping in the hollow of a tree, having no idea where I was going, I slowly crept out of my sleeping place, stretched then decided to find something to eat or at least a stream so I could drink.  
It has been hours now that I have walked in this forest and I feel as if I am getting nowhere. I haven't seen anyone else, I haven't even seen any other forms of life in this forest other then the trees, and they kind of scare me a little bit with the way that they simply do not move, even if there is a breeze they stay stiff and un-moving.

After another couple hours of walking, I managed to find a small stream where I quickly drank some water and decided to relax just a little bit, try to loosen up my feet as they hurt from all the walking and running I've been doing and not to mention I'm doing it bare foot as when I landed here I obviously lost my shoes. After placing my feet into the water, I finally started to relax, it was very quiet so if I heard anything I would quickly find myself a place to hind or at least try to find out what it was that made the noise. I soon started to feel so relaxed that I eventually just drifted right off to sleep.

I soon woke up to a cracking noise, I looked around and all I could see was dark seeing as it now appears to be night time and my feet are now freezing. I quickly get up so I will be able to find myself some place to hid when I here another noise, but this time it is closer to me. I start to feel scared now I mean I am in some new land, in a woods not being able to speak and knowing hardly anyone; what was I supposed to do, just stand there and look brave. I quickly dashed further into the woods, away from the noise when I start to hear it catching up to me.  
*Oh God I am going to die please oh please tell Susan I'll miss her.* As I thought this I was wacked into the ground by something I would describe as soft and furry but strong. I then saw nothing as I once again went into a world of unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

When I came to, I found myself on a make-shift bed of leaves, in a cave, obviously still in the forest from the trees I could see outside the cave I was in. I looked around quickly to see if what knocked me out was around and to my surprise there was nothing other than myself in the cave. I slowly got up and started to walk towards the exit and noticed some berries and a cup of water placed near the exit. I had no idea whether it was for me or not but being starving and not having much water, I decided to take a chance and eat and drink what was at the cave entrance.  
After I ate, which was quite nice by the way, I quickly grabbed my bag and walked out of the cave, being careful of where I was going just in case whoever knocked me out was still around. As I was leaving I started to feel as if someone was watching me, it didn't settle well at all, in fact it made me want to just bolt, and that is exactly what I did; I ran like my life depended on it but I could still feel whoever's eyes following me no matter where I went. The further I ran the more I felt the eyes on me, I had no idea who it was but they sure as hell were freaking me out.  
After running in the forest for a couple hours I heard the same noise I heard before I went unconscious, so this time I decided not to run but to see what it was, I also still felt the eyes on me as well which made me go further into the forest making me lost, once again. As the noise grew closer, I was still holding my ground, determined to find out what it was, when it stopped, the noise and feeling of eyes watching me stopped, then a great big lion jumped out of the bushes, this made me quickly forget about standing my ground, but instead bolt like a little rabbit. As I was running I could hear the lion chasing after me.  
*Why oh why do I get myself into situations like these, landing into a world I've never heard of, being knocked out, chased by a lion etc. Why oh why couldn't it just be me back at home instead I am once again running for my life.* as I was thinking this, I ran into something soft which made me fall down, I looked up to see the lion staring down at me with eyes of wisdom is the best way I can describe it.  
"Are you ok my dear? I would've thought that you would've stayed in the cave instead of going back into the forest." I just looked at the lion flabbergasted I mean for one the lion hasn't killed me yet and for another it's talking to me. This is just way too much for me to handle.  
"Come my dear I shall take you back to the cave and we can short this whole thing out." I was very lenient to go with the lion seeing as it's a lion, what do you expect.  
"I will not hurt you my child, and I think I might have something that could help you greatly in the future and the rest of your life if you just come with me." The lion gave me a look, a look I knew he was being sincere and that I could trust him, so I followed the lion back to the cave.  
"Oh by the way Jasmine, my name is Aslan, it is a pleasure to meet you." I nodded at the lion showing him I heard him and that I accepted his greetings very well.  
"Oh and Jasmine, do not worry, I shall give you something that you have wanted for so long and then you can return to your throne and help rule your land." I looked at Aslan puzzled, rule, throne , land, what the hell is he talking about I mean I'm not a queen or a princess, Aslan must've seen my face as he quickly replied with "I shall answer all your question once we are back at the cave." And with that said we fell into a comfortable silence going back to the cave I had woken up in with my new companion Aslan the beautiful lion, well to me he is.


	6. Chapter 5

After Aslan and myself reached the cave I was prepared to hear what he had to say so I stopped walking, but Aslan just kept walking further into the cave so I quickly jogged to catch up to the large lion. As Aslan lead me deeper into the cave I started to wonder just what is this lion planning?  
Soon Aslan came to a stop which of course meant I would too, as I was very worried yet anxious of what he was going to tell me.  
"Sit down Jasmine." I obediently followed and quickly sat down on a large flat rock not too far to the side of me.  
"Now Jasmine, I know you must be wondering why you are here -" I just looked at him with a duh look "but you are here to help us with many things to happen in Narnia and in the upcoming war." I kind of looked at Aslan like 'are you sure, you got to be joking, yeah that's all it is a joke', but the look he gave me I knew, it was all true.  
"Now I understand you are confused but you are prophesised about Jasmine, you are in Narnian legends, said to help Narnia fight in a great war, I believe it is you they are talking about." As I took in this information I quickly looked around from a stick or anything to write on.  
"I also know you can't talk Jasmine" I looked at Aslan like 'DUH' "but I have something that can fix that, come Jasmine follow me." I slowly got up and followed Aslan thinking what could he give me, another board to write on, oh that would be splendid I could finally communicate again. We came to a part in the cave, quite deeper than I expected to be truthful, Aslan slowly lead me in, and there in and ice case, was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. A small crystal heart with what appeared to be a fire going inside of it from what I can see.  
"You see that necklace Jasmine, which is yours, go on take it and put it on." I slowly reached out and noticed my hand went right through the ice, I grabbed the necklace and slowly pulled it and out very carefully put it on like Aslan had asked.  
"Do you feel any different Jasmine?" I shook my head no.  
"I want you to try something for me Jasmine" I nodded yes "I want you to try and speak, say anything you wish but I want you to try." I looked at Aslan like he was stupid or something, I can't speak, and I haven't spoken since I had that accident years ago, but looking at Aslan I felt like I should try, I mean he's done a lot for me the least I could do is try. I slowly opened my mouth and attempted to say his name  
"A...A....A....Asssss.....Asssslaaaann" HOLY SHIT I just spoke, Aslan looked at me with pride but I was so shocked I mean I was a bit rusty but how the hell could I talk, I haven't been able to and the doctors told me I would never talk again.  
"Ah so I am right, you are destined to have that necklace, you are destined to help Narnia Jasmine, the necklace will allow you to talk, it will allow you to tap into the untold magic of which you hold inside, I will help you but know this I cannot lead you or fight for you in the war, that is why I must train you. For now I want you to practice speaking, training will come later on ok my dear." I nodded at Aslan but quickly ran up to him and hugged him like my life depended on it.  
"Thhhhhhh....Ank.....yooou Assslaaan" he looked at me and smiled.  
"See you are starting to get the hang of it, not long before you can talk properly once again." And with that said I started to practice into the night on speaking and how to pronounce all the words I had heard years and years ago.


End file.
